


Fate

by headlessqueen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, clearly i love to suffer, im sorry this is so sad, the ending is up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessqueen/pseuds/headlessqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a funny way of playing with one's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

_Fate has a funny way of playing with one's heart._

 

The setting sun on the aging pavement was a grim reminder of Nozomi's fading dreams as graduation slowly creeped forward. All of her life with nothing to hold onto and claim as hers was what she had grown accustomed to. Tilting her head below the sun's harsh glare Nozomi trailed down the pathway hoping for a better tomorrow. Maybe fate would grant her single wish. 

 

\--

 

"I'm flattered Nozomi...I really am but I can't respond to your feeling I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." Eli softly said.

"It's ok Elicchi don't sweat it" Nozomi quickly replied.

"Are you sure I don't want to-" Eli mumbled out in a concern.

"It's fine Eli I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Nozomi spoke with a wavering voice and a faltering smile.

Attempting to stifle her tears on the way she made a quickened turn towards the door.

 

\--

 

Scattered students across the university's halls crossing across and forth as Eli began to ramble on about a boy she met in her Russian lit. Class

"Honestly I never would have believed to meet someone as refined as him most guys just aren't his level like-" Eli said as she continued going on how "perfect" he was.

Nozomi shifted her head downwards focusing unto her homely black loafers. Her chest began to swell with immense pain as Eli's voice faintly mentioned of a promised date between the two of them. Maybe fate will be forgiving and give Eli back to her.

 

\--

 

Wedding bell chimes could be heard on repeat in her mind as Nozomi stood behind Eli's side. Nausea began to plague her stomach as those two dreaded words were uttered in the chapel. Clapping erupted from the pews as Nozomi turned towards the crowd. Familiar friends and unknown faces filled the building as if to mock Nozomi of her cursed fate. Bending over to pick up the train of Eli's cream colored gown her breath hitched causing her to crouch over.

"Nozomi are you ok??!" Asked a concerned Eli.

"Y-yeah just overwhelmed by this all I suppose..." Nozomi mumbled out with a false smile. 

Gently smiling downwards she offered a hand to her best friend. The once broken hope held within her heart felt replenished after so many years.

 

\-- 

 

Akihabara street lights illuminated the lonely streets as Nozomi slowly strolled to her lonely apartment. Her small fortune telling business wasn't taking off as expected but it paid her monthly rent.  The clacking of her heels upon the stairs towards her small apartment. Her breathing became heavier with each step as if struggling for air. Lightheaded and weary she pushed forward to the final step with internal relief. Maybe she was just tired was all Nozomi could think as her key turned into the small rusted door lock. Mail scattered unto her worn carpet glancing down to perceive a brightly colored envelope amongst the bills and paper ads. 

Leaning down on the floor to retrieve it tears began to trickle down her face realizing it could only be one thing, Eli's baby shower invite. With blurred vision she plopped into her couch to drown herself in fate's bestowed anguish.

 

\--

 

Fluorescent lighting clouded the singular thoughts Nozomi held. How could everything have gone so wrong? The day had begun as any other to her with Nozomi catching her 6am bus into the city, sitting in her usual spot for her stop until a sharp pain rung throughout her chest causing her to fall into the bus floor. EMTs had retrieved her body while shocked bystanders began to gossip of the witnessed event.  Nurses flooded the room helping to stabilize her as time ticked by.

 

\-- 

 

The door opened with a slight click.

"Ms. Tojo you have a guest." the short nurse announced.

Nozomi attempted to lift her frail body upwards as Eli began to approach her bedside. 

Her once lively emerald eyes now were sullen and dull.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner you know I would have-" Eli softly muttered as tears began to prick at her eyes.

"It's ok don't sweat it...I'm just happy you're here."  Faintly spoke Nozomi as a gentle smile spread upon her face.

A comfortable silence filled the unadorned room with both of them knowing what few hours Nozomi had left. Placing her hand over Eli’s, Nozomi shut her eyes feeling fulfilled by the simple gesture. The sun began to rise in the distance as Nozomi began to feel herself reaching her final rest.

_Maybe fate had finally granted her wish at last._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Follow @averagekakyoin on tumblr for more inserts and fics!


End file.
